A Vega X Scarlet Love Story
by Dragonic Demon
Summary: Alright to the one who requested this here you go a Vega X Scalret Love Story
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys I give you a Vega X Scarlet Love Story. This a five story so I can challenge myself on how much I can put in this story**

 **Chapter 1:First Look**

 **(Scarlet POV)**

I entered Lady Stella office and look at the students that have been called. I saw one that made my heart skip a beat. She has beautiful blue eyes,kissable lips and sky blue hair.

'How come I'm feeling like this I don't even know her'I thought as I took my seat

 **(Vega POV)**

I was reading one of my holo books. Then I heard footsteps and saw someone entered. She took my breath away. Her violet hair,Her violate colored lips and those Violet eyes I can stare at those all day if I want to

'Wait did I just think that. I need to focus on what Lady Stella said'I thought

 **(Normal POV)**

Lady Stella entered the office along with Sage. She then began to talk about the crisis in Star City but Scarlet was thinking about Vega and Vega was thinking about Scarlet

Then they heard their names being called

'So her name is Vega/Scarlet'They thought as they were dismissed as Scarlet decided to talk to Vega

"Hey I'm Scarlet"Scarlet said

"Oh I'm Vega"Vega said as they talked for hours

"So where is this special place you are talking about"Vega asked

"Um I'll take you there soon"Scarlet said as Vega tripped and dropped her holo books

So Scarlet and Vega picked up Vega holobooks and while reaching for one they accidentally touch hands and they quickly let go as they blushed

"I gotta go"Vega said as she left as Scarlet left for her duty in the wish room

"Am I in love"Scarlet asked herself unknown to her Vega asked herself the same question


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys here is the next chapter. Now sorry for not updating yesterday but I remember all of my heartbreaks and thought about giving up making stories and just well quitting writing but I thought about my readers and thanks to you guys I have passed through and start making again. So guys thank you**

 **Chapter 2:Feelings known**

 **(Scarlet Room)**

Scarlet was laying on her bed as she thought about Vega and her feelings for her

"Why do I act like this around Vega...Do I love her"Scarlet asked herself as she thought about much she like her seriousness and smartness and she was beautiful then music began to play on the speakers of the school

 _We keep this love in a photograph_  
 _We made these memories for ourselves_  
 _Where our eyes are never closing_  
 _Hearts are never broken_  
 _Times forever frozen still_

 _So you can keep me_  
 _Inside the pocket_  
 _Of your ripped jeans_  
 _Holdin' me closer_  
 _'Til our eyes meet_  
 _You won't ever be alone_  
 _Wait for me to come home_

While it was playing Scarlet feelings were starting to make sense for her

"I Love Vega"Scarlet said

 **(Vega Room)**

Vega was reading some her books when her thoughts were then sent on Scarlet

'I just wish I know if she likes me. Wait why am I feeling like this'Vega thought

 _We keep this love in a photograph_  
 _We made these memories for ourselves_  
 _Where our eyes are never closing_  
 _Hearts are never broken_  
 _Times forever frozen still_

 _So you can keep me_  
 _Inside the pocket_  
 _Of your ripped jeans_  
 _Holdin' me closer_  
 _'Til our eyes meet_  
 _You won't ever be alone_  
 _Wait for me to come home_

Vega then began to think how much she wants to be with Scarlet and how she wants them to be together until they die

"I Love her"Vega whispered as the music still played

 **End**

 **Now the question is will they be able to confess their feelings for each other.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys Chapter 3 now I made another story Best Friends Love this is another Star Darlings Fanfic. So check it out. For now though enjoy**

 **Chapter 3:Feelings Confessed**

 **(Couple Of Days Later)**

It's been a few days since they discovered their feelings for one another. They would say their feelings to each other today.

Scarlet was driving Kendall's Audi R8. She was with Vega as they were driving to a special place for her.

"So where are we going"Vega asked

"Remember when I told you about the place I go just to clear my mind"Scarlet said as they drove to a nearby mountain and parked the car. They got out and Scarlet led Vega to a cliff and Vega saw the most beautiful sight

Starland City shining with the Star above shining along

"Wow"Vega said as she loved the sight and turned to Scarlet and saw the shining behind her

"This is the place I come just to clear my head"Scarlet said as she looked at Vega and saw her smiling just as the light was making her more beautiful as music began to play

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _When I see your face (face, face...)_  
 _There's not a thing that I would change_  
 _'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_  
 _Just the way you are (are)_  
 _And when you smile (smile, smile...)_  
 _The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
 _'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)_  
 _Just the way you are (are)._  
 _Yeah_

"Scarlet there's something I need to tell you"Vega said

"Really cause I need to tell you something too"Scarlet said

"I Love You"Both said as they look into each others eyes

"Really since when"Vega asked

"Ever since I first laid my eyes on you I know that your the one"Scarlet said

"Really cause ever since I know that my heart belongs to you I just wanna be with you"Vega said

Starland shined and stars twinkle they leaned closer and closer

 **Cliffhanger Hangar Activate**

 **Sorry guys but I want to reserve this for a special moment**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys Chapter 4 of the which means the next chapter is the while reading this listen to Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran**

 **Chapter 4:Memories and A Kiss**

Scarlet and Vega leaned closer and closer. They remembered everything they did to let each other know someone love them.

 _Flashback:Couple Of Days Ago_

 _Scarlet walked to Vega room. There was a Dark Pink Envelope in her hand and she slid it into Vega room_

 _"I hope she reads it"Scarlet said as she walked back to her room_

 _(With Vega)_

 _Vega slides a blue envelope into Scarlet room_

 _"I hope she will read it"Vega said as she stood up and left_

 _(10 Minutes Later)_

 _Vega and Scarlet got to their rooms and saw a letter on the floor._

 _"Wonder who send this"Scarlet said_

 _"I wish Scarlet send it"Vega said as they read the letter which was_

 _Dear Vega/Scarlet_

 _Everyday that I see you.I feel like my heart skip a I see how beautiful you are I thought you were a star that was send down to be with me.I hope that you will find me no matter where I go my heart will always belong to matter what danger I will always protect you.I know you are that special one in a million girl for me.I hope to tell you myself one day but for now this will /Scarlet I Love You now and forever.I'll always be by your side._

 _From Your, Secret Admirer_

 _At that moment Vega and Scarlet wondered one thing 'who is this secret admirer"_

 _End Flashback_

As the star shine. They remembered asking two people on how to confess each other love

 _Flashback:Yesterday_

 _(With Scarlet)_

 _Scarlet was walking to the theater cause she knows one person is always entered and saw the person she wanted to see. Kendall_

 _"Kendall"Scarlet said as Kendall looked up_

 _"Oh hey Scarlet what's up"Kendall said as he puts down the papers of lyrics_

 _"I need advice"Scarlet said_

 _"Oh okay don't tell other people how you act. Just be yourself"Kendall said as Scarlet punched his arm as he chuckled_

 _"No not that Love advice"Scarlet said_

 _"Oh okay what is it"Kendall asked_

 _"Well I need to take someone so I can confess my feelings"Scarlet said_

 _"Well how bout tomorrow from what I know the shooting stars will appear"Kendall said as Scarlet was happy_

 _"Thank you"Scarlet said_

 _"Here take this"Kendall said giving her the keys to his Audi R8_

 _"Thanks"Scarlet said_

 _"Go get her"Kendall said as Scarlet left_

 _(With Vega)_

 _Vega was walking to Sage room and knocked on the door as Sage opened it_

 _"Oh hey Vega"Sage greeted_

 _"Sage I need you help"Vega said_

 _"Let me guess Love"Sage said as Vega was suprised_

 _"How did you"Vega asked_

 _"That's how I act before I got together with Kendall"Sage said_

 _"I just need help on how to confess to the person I love"Vega said_

 _"Well what did she say"Sage asked_

 _"Well that we have someplace to go tomorrow"Vega said_

 _"Then that's the perfect time to confess"Sage said_

 _End Flashback_

 _'Cause, honey, your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen_

 _And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

Shooting stars came down from the sky as a they lenses closer and closer

 _I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

 _Maybe it's all part of a plan_

Scarlet wrapped her arms around Beta waist as Vega wrapped her arms around Scarlet neck as they look into each other eyes

 _Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_

 _Hoping that you'll understand_

Scarlet and Vega leaned closer feeling the breath of the other on their ski

 _That, baby, now_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

They then leaned closer as their lips touch as stars shine along with the moon

 _Place your head on my beating heart_

 _Thinking out loud_

 _Maybe we found love right where we are (oh, oh)_

 _La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, lo-ud_

 _So, baby, now_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

They separated then put connect their forehead together as they smiled

 _Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart_

 _I'm thinking out loud_

 _But maybe we found love right where we are_

Scarlet and Vega looked at each other

 _Oh, baby, we found love right where we are_

 _And we found love right where we are_

"I Love You"Scarlet said

"I Love You Too"Vega said as they smiled as they enjoyed this moment together

 **End**

 **Alright guys the next moment is gonna be the thank you read A Best Friends Love it's another Love Story between best friends. It is also a Star Darling fa doc please read**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright guys here it is the final chapter of the story. Thank you so much for your support on the series.**

 **Chapter 5:Epilogue**

 **(Few Years Later)**

It's been a few years since Vega and Scarlet confessed their feelings. Currently they are happily married and are living in New Prism. They adopted two kids. One boy and girl. The blonde boy's name Ed. The black haired girl name is Lucy. Right now they were currently waiting for their friends because today is the kids birthday

Sage and Vega looks changed along with their clothes. Vega hair grew longer and now reaches her back. Her clothes didn't change that much except she decided to ditch the coat. Scarlet let her hair grew longer and now reaches to her neck. She now wore dark pink jeans and a adult version of her shirt and jacket

"Where could they be"Vega asked worried

"Don't worry I'm sure they'll be here soon"Scarlet said as the door bell rings. Scarlet opens it and saw Kendall

Kendall changed as he is now a few inches taller and stood at 5'6. His hair grew longer to his upper neck. He had two wrapped presents with him and is currently marries to Sage and Clover

"Hey girls"Kendall said as he hugged them as the kids came running

"Uncle Kendall"They shouted as Kendall opened his arms as he hugged them

"Happy Birthday Kiddos"Kendall said "Ready for your gift."

"Yes"They shouted as Kendall chuckled as the girls giggled at their kids

"Alright then here"Kendall said handing them their presents as they saw their own guitars. Ed had a version like his uncle except it was smaller and different. His uncle may have a silver guitar with a black and gold dragon on the guitar. He had a black version White Dragon on his (Imagine Stardust Dragon) and a star on top of the dragon in violet and sky blue

"Wow"Lucy said as her guitar was a dark pink with a shooting star in purple and sky blue. It also had Starland City on it

"Thanks uncle"Ed said

"No problem. After all I thought you kids all on how to play it so go"Kendall said as they left to practice their new guitar

"So the others haven't arrived yet"He asked

"Not yet"Vega said as her Star Zap rings as she pressed play on a Holo Message

"Hey Scarlet,Vega. It's Libby. Me and Ganymede are gonna be there in 5 minutes see you soon"Libby said as it ended

 **(Couple Of Minutes Later)**

The party was in full swing. As Everyone was here even Professor Ursa came

"Man this is some party"Ganymede said as Kendall chuckled as music began to play as Kendall came up on Stage

"Alright this is one more present for the kids. So what song do you want to play"Kendall asked as the kids ran forwards

"Midnight Memories"Lucy shouted as Ed nodded

"Ganymede get up here"Kendall said as Ganymede came up as he grabbed a mic as music began to play

 _Midnight Memories_

 _1, 2, 3_

 _[Kendall:]_  
 _Straight off the plane to a new hotel_  
 _Just touched down, you could never tell_  
 _A big house party with a crowded kitchen_  
 _People talk shh but we don't listen_

 _[Ganymede:]_  
 _Tell me that I'm wrong but I do what I please_  
 _Way too many people in the Addison Lee_  
 _Now I'm at the age when I know what I need, oh, whoa_

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _Midnight memories, oh, oh, oh, oh._  
 _Baby you and me_  
 _Stumbling in the street_  
 _Singing, singing, singing, singing_  
 _Midnight memories, oh, oh, oh, oh._  
 _Anywhere we go never say no_  
 _Just do it, do it, do it, do it_

 _[Ganymede:]_  
 _5 foot something with the skinny jeans_  
 _Don't look back, baby follow me_  
 _[Kendall:]_  
 _I don't know where I'm going but I'm finding my way_  
 _Same old shh but a different day_

 _[Ganymede:]_  
 _Tell me that I'm wrong but I do what I please_  
 _Way too many people in the Addison Lee_  
 _Now I'm at the age when I know what I need, oh, whoa_

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _Midnight memories, oh, oh, oh, oh._  
 _Baby you and me_  
 _Stumbling in the street_  
 _Singing, singing, singing, singing_  
 _Midnight memories, oh, oh, oh, oh._  
 _Anywhere we go never say no_  
 _Just do it, do it, do it_

 _[Ganymede:]_  
 _You and me and all our friends_  
 _I don't care how much we spend_  
 _Baby, this is what the night is for, oh, oh, oh_

 _[Kendall:]_  
 _I know nothing's making sense_  
 _For tonight let's just pretend_  
 _I don't wanna stop so give me more, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _Midnight memories, oh, oh, oh, oh._  
 _Baby you and me_  
 _Stumbling in the street_  
 _Singing, singing, singing, singing_  
 _Midnight memories, oh, oh, oh, oh._  
 _Anywhere we go never say no_  
 _Just do it, do it, do it, do it_

The guests were having fun as the kids were dancing. Kendall decided to open up his phone and record a live video

"Alright guys Kendall here. Currently with my niece and nephew"Kendall said as they began to have fun through out the night

 **(Later That Night)**

"Scarlet this past few years have been great"Vega said as she cuddled up to Scarlet

"Yeah it sure has"Scarlet said as she wrapped an arm around Vega as they fall asleep

 **End**

 **One more series has ended. Check out my other fanfics**


End file.
